kyle flaming legenary bengining
by Haxorus knight
Summary: Kyle's legend begin with the son of Tenny, our joyful story begins. It will be adventure for rise of new era of order and chaos, a rise of new crusaders.
1. Chapter 1 and 2 the dream and the theme

**T** **he Author :**

 **Young ones comes close,**

 **listen to my tales of legends**

 **For legendary hero quest of justice bengins with a son of Tenny.**

 **Cue you got to move by Aerosith. A dark alley filled villains is under attack by Deadpool and a black and white aura viking knight wearing black and white with red and blue stripes armor that looks like a Haxorus.**

 **Villains were screaming in pain and fear. Once the villains were gone with their tails between their legs the viking divided into two guys, Kyle, a black and blue biker-shirted man with a gas mask with a high-tech visor and a white key blade with kind blue eyes a orderly good nature air around him. Other,Kairung was a white and red mix of Deadpool, Malware, and Venom with red crazy eyes of a midnight lycanroc and a air of chaos and mayhem if not imitating enough, a black menacing sharp key-blade and black key-machinegun are in his hands.(warning: he is worse than Deadpool.)**

 **Kairung and Kyle:"Haxorus Knight the one and only folks! THE Two-sided knight of justice. Kai and Kyle, yen and yang, fire and lighting, and the Meaning of between Order and CHAOS. Coming soon an adventure across many worlds."**

 **Deadpool and Kairung fist bump and said "Boooyaaahhhh folks!" Kyle did eye roll, then he said "anyways enjoy the show." they get into the Dragon-mobile a big custom dragon-like tank-car that looked the famed Batmobile but with a dragon instead of a bat, and a canon. Then Kyle said "to H.Q.!" The Dragon-mobile drove off fast to a speed that rivals swift Sonic's speed.**

 **Deadpool: "We don't own anything but our awesome stories."**

 **Kairung the wild (chaos side of my oc) : "only our epic tale and what is to come" Kyle(order side of my oc): "so enjoy the adventure saga of KAI THE FLAMES OF CHAOS AND KYLE THE BOLTS OF JUSTICE "**

 **AND ACTION!**

Kyle's ben-ginning

This is super hero squad theme remix for Kyle and kai's fiction

Rökkr: **With this Infinity Blade, I,** **Rökkr, will rule the Universe!**

(a darker version of Kyle, **an Darkheart** named Rökkr and Kyle both holding a blade with an infinite symbol on it, trying to take and pry it from each other's hands then an explosion sending pieces everywhere.)

Kyle: Alright crusaders, time to Hero Up!  
(Kyle is in front of a group of heroes facing Rökkr and army of villains)  
When the Bad Guys are out, all you have to do is Shout Now Who's gonna Hero Up!

(Fighting ensures with Kyle, Kaice, and Kairung smacking foes)

Well they may not get along, but they're always fighting strong, Now Who's gonna Hero Up!

(Kaice's surfboard, made of ice, smack a golem of shadows in mouth thus sending him flying)

Who'll save the day The Super Hero Squad, they kick up some tush,

(Kyle karate-kicked bad guy tush, sending him flying.)

They'll Hero Up Again! Super Hero Squad (Hero Up) (2x) Kairung and Kevin are fierce,

(Kevin, Gladion, Riku, and Kai fighting back to back)

Even Rökkr ends in Tears When Ben Ten joins the fight, Kaice Searches from the sky

(Rökkr crying while Ben holds an umbrella and Kaice dive-bomb from the sky)

Scarlet Nya blows up bad guys Kyle's Keyblade has Thunder's Might

(Nya send in flying exploding stars while Kyle use his Keyblade to send lighting from his blade tip, shocking many enemies.)

Who'll save the day The Super Hero Squad They'll Hero Up Again!

(Sora, Ash, Ben, and Kyle fighting though enemies)

Super Hero Squad (Hero Up) (3x) Super Hero Squad!  
(a Shadowing flying crashing on Rökkr's computer screen)  
Rökkr: **I hate those Squadies.**

 **But I love that line! ^_^:-)^0^**

Intro ch.1+2

Legend tells of a legendary heroic warrior. Whose free spirt, sense of justice, and skills were the stuff of legend! He hunts evil to the ends of earth, wait no to end of time and space themselves. Now that very warrior walks into dark inn, filled with evil-doers, thieves, abusers, and other foul vermin. they smelled of rotten things too smelly to mention.

Then he entered without fear, evil took a step back for there was something around him an aura of power, fear, and senses of dread to villains. But to ones who have lights in their hearts, that aura has hope, power, and senses of true justice. He picked an empty table, and he picked a pizza, a whole pie, and swallowed it in few big bites. But a big dumb brute slammed his fist on table. He shouted, "I see you like chew, maybe you should chew on my fist!" The warrior said nothing, for his mouth was full (hey we got to obey our parents) he swallows then he spoke "enough with ye talk for my fist talk and bite is hard as steel."

Insert "Hero from **Kung Fu Panda** "

Then he stuck like lighting, his blades (axe and a black katana) came out like wolves to a feast that is plenty. Foes fell like bowling pin to his blades. He was big strong lion among the vermin in front of him. He is so fast on feet, that his foes hit each other than him, in fact no mark on him while many evil-doers laid flat and lifeless never again to harm anyone. The villains then realized their day of reckoning has come then they fled for hill for they met their grim reaper. For he was most feared warrior in land, yet most beloved, for he is a master to many heroes. That warrior now is following trail to a cliff then summoned a great portal out of thin air into a new unknown world with a wave of his hand. He walked in without fear for Someone told him so. Then a voice of great power,

 **"GO, LAST VIKING HERO OF Great** **IDEALS , GO FIND HEROES** **TO FIGHT MANY GREAT DARKNESSES AND TURN YOUR FATE AND OTHER'S FOR THE BETTER.**

 **MANY STONES OF GREAT POWER SHALL AID YOU, BUT ONE SHALL GIVE YOU, YOUR BIRTHRIGHT, TRUE POWERs OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS.**

 **A ARMY OF HEROS THAT HAIL LANDS IN THE SKY SHALL ASSIT YOU IN WAR OF BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL, WITH CHAOS AND ODRER, AND IN REALMS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS.**

 **BECOME THE GREATEST MASTER HERO** **EVER KNOWN.** **PREPARE FOR TO Slaughter YOUR ENEMIES THILL THEY NEVER HARM ANYONE AGAIN AND BEAR GRAET PAIN TO GET THE POWER OVER FATE ITSELF!."**

Lighting and flames flared bight on the land, connecting the sea and the sky together as one and clashes of every kind were heard as part of the roar of chaos itself.

After those words he steps out of land of dreams into the land of awaking.

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

A VERY ANNOYING ALARM CLOCK RINGED a little too loud for our main charter in this story of legends. A very tall male 10-year-old human boy called Kyle Bolts.

Kyle woke up with a scream and fell off his bed thankfully in pajamas, Kyle groaned "what wacky dream." **_"you think, Kyle."_** Said dark crazy voice, a side personality named Kairung, he was Kyle's literally wild side, but he is kind-hearted as Kyle, on other hand his insanity not so much alike as Kyle's. Kai then asked while Kyle got dressed, **_"do you think it's a vision, pal?"_** Kyle got his shirt on then said, "I don't know, maybe, any let's eat." kai piped up **_"Good plan then could we literally paint the town red and raid the pizza place?"_** "NO! cause remember you painted the theater black and white with clones of yourself?!" Kyle reminded him **_'_** ** _oh yeah, it was fun before the school give me a timeout."_** "you mean US right." **_"right, good point, the teachers had keep all us in one place"_** "there was how many of you? Anyways we could bike street down and back." **_"while we paint a street with art' '_** nope' ' ** _rats, I was hoping for a yes.'_** "no way bub" **_"got the wolverine accent, buddy?" "_** what do you mean?" (marvel and other show in our world don't exist in hero's world but there is few expectations) **_"nothing" "_** anyway let's go" **"Can we paint the bullies black and blue?"** This result in Kyle trying to control himself, to him there no better service to do is give a bully a taste of their own medicine. He whispers "maybe." then vision of a young dragon and blond-haired boy flashed in Kyle's mind, **'do you see that'**. "maybe' probably." then he got his black army sneakers on. Then He jumped to door and out to street of his home.

Kyle got on his black and blue mountain bike and went to an arcade to play games for minutes. On the way back, they sense something, something weird and powerful. Kyle whisper "what was that I am feeling" **_"I don't know let's find out but with caution, we be near portal or something. Maybe even a powerful device!"_** "you got me there, lets go"

He walked in a building that was unused in a long time, but something was here. they walked into a room. Then he saw a watch with a green glow and portal that glow blue with unknown power. Then he noticed that the watch was not run of the mill watch, it looked high tech, maybe out this world. Then Kairung said **_"lets put the watch on"_** then Kyle's body move on kai's thoughts, whenever that happens half that kai controls, half brown hair on left side of their body turns bone-white, his side's/left eye turns blood-red but before he put it on, something weird happened, it flew on their wrist and on itself on. "Whoa" they both thought "a watch comes to your wrist"

Then watch projected an image of an old one-eyed man with white hair and fiery blue eyes, he spoke "if you get this watch now and a vision last night, your quest begins." **_"cool!"_** kai said. The old man spoke "for a darkness of great evil is growing slowly but it is dangerous and you must stop it with your new watch before it is too late, the watch has powers to change you into 10, I mean 10 to start for now, aliens to fight them, and you collect many more, entered the portal without fear" "okay then I guess it is hero time!" Kyle shouted before he jumped into portal with backing down. Kai and Kyle screamed " **yyy** a **aa** lllhooo!"

As the legend continues…-

 ** _"_** ** _CUT!"_**

On the Dragon-mobile going to Bellwood home of Ben 10.

 ** _"_** ** _That is fun let do next chapter soon"_** Kairung said. Kyle said, "agree and as long we don't hit writer's road block." sccccrrrreeeecccch! Dragon-mobile halted to a stop. Kyle then looked ahead and groaned "me and-" Kai glared at him and cut him off said **_"your big mouth."_** Ahead was road block that said, "Writer block." Kai said, **_"come on really author." (sorry)_** Kyle then said, "anyways when we remove the road block, we get to you. **Hulk! Superman! Geo stelar! Ash and Ben! Little help here!** "

 **CUT!**

 **I always wanted to say that. also no flamethrowers!**


	2. Chapter 3 kyle to ben 10

Ch.3 of Kyle's bengings

Bellwood theater where Kyle and Kairung were doing their speech. Anyway, let's begin.

Kyle and Kairung looked weary but fine. Kai said, **_"that was heavy road block."_** "you think?" a young man wearing a green tuxedo and black dress pant walk to them, Kyle then smiled and "long time no see Ben.""you too" Ben said, smiling. "anyways start the 3rd episode of our show kai pulls the lever" but as kai pull one, a trapdoor opens under Kyle thus he fell into under the stage, he screamed " **WRONG LEVER, the OTHER one!** " "how levers do you have?" young raven-haired boy said. He is Ash Ketchum. Ben shrugged.

 ** _"_** ** _well that's new and why do we have and who installed that crazy lever?"_** Kai said before he tore that lever with his bare hands and toss over his head into the garbage can. Ben said, "then pull the other one." Kai said **_"got ya bro."_** He pulled the other one while Kyle got up from the trapdoor. The movie projector popped up and turned on. Kai then said, **_"I will get the popcorn."_** Kyle said "well, we got to do theme of our show. Cue the Ben 10 Theme Song." "right ho sensi." Ash said, getting the music ready.

Theme of **Ben 10: Race Against Time**

"It started with an alien device did what it did  
And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid  
Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid  
He's Ben 10.

So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise,  
He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes  
He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong  
he's every shape and size  
He's Ben 10

Armed with powers, he's on the case  
Fighting off evil from Earth or space  
He'll never stop till he makes them pay  
Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day"

2x

 ** _"_** ** _Well that was awesome."_** Said Kai **_"but let's start the story, - Action!_**

Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Yellowstone park where Ben, his cousin Gwen, and their grandpa Max camping here 1 year after ben got his Omnitrix here. They are enjoying roasting marshmallows by the fire, also viewing the stars. Ben was enjoying himself despite his grandpa's bad cooking.

Grandpa Max was telling his tales of old time as a **Plumbers,** an intergalactic law-enforcement organization that makes use of a lot high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect the planets and the universe from various alien threats and attacks. As Max getting on to good part, the windstorm stormed in (no pun indented) and roared. The Tennyson went inside the R.V. Max said, "the weather report didn't say anything about a sudden wind storm." Gwen said, "when are they 100 percent right." Ben replied "when pigs fly."

Meanwhile…. YEEEEA ** _AAA_** H ** _HHH_**! Our hero flapping his hands tough the portal in hopes to stop the fall. Then he realized that he is in new world. Kai said **_"use the watch now!_** "okay, let's go!" Kyle said while he slammed on the watch, his body growing in size, turning into metal, his flesh and muscles hardened into hard and flexible metal, wings of unknown metal grew from his back, his fingernails turned to metal claws of a wolf, turning him into **Gar-wolf** a part-gargoyle part-werewolf alien with light stone-steel mix bat-wings of a gargoyle, strong strange strong metal human arms, and foreign steel head, claws, and legs of a wolf. Then he flew smoothly like a bat with grace, landing on a tree with great skills while he looked around, his eyesight sharp as a hawk "well we are not in Fargo, wait this is Yellowstone park!" **_"Toot sweet!, Your right! well let's check it out."_** "Right ho" Then he flew around and saw an R.V. that looked old, he flew in that direction swiftly, half-way there a timer on the watch start beeping, he landed just in time for before he turned back into human form. he checked the watch for extra features and discovered a feature that lets be alien as long as you want and another feature; master control with on and off switch.

Next Kyle is walked to an familiar R.V. he was think about what old man said and the version."think this adds to something?" Kyle mused, "something awesome, I believe an adventure of our lives!" Kai giggled with glee, nothing makes him wild and hyper than an adventure, plus when trill is around the corner, he sticks around. Kyle then had a slow smile on his lips "you might be right."

He walks around a campfire pit near the R.V. if guided by unknown sense. Kyle could feel a powerful energy if he actually feel it with some sixth sense. He then see a boy with brown hair and a watch like his! Kyle and the boy's eyes widened in wonder at each other's watch.

As the legends marches on…

 ** _Cut!_**

 ** _In the Shape-shifter lair_**

Kyle and Kai were typing to their friends and viewers. "we are taking off in our new story, and further more our big saga."

 ** _"_** ** _well, when we are ready, we make sure to make it great."_** kai rung piped up "until then, see you next time." Kyle finished.


	3. Chapter 4 the heros meet

Scene: H.K. secret base

Cue **Come and** **Get Them** from the **300**

 _ **"well we are doing our forth one of show, we are cross between fanfiction and teen's greatest foe, school, and let me tell ya**_ _**something, school is mean also it**_ _**takes a lot of time, our time!"**_ Kai wailed while in bed and in oddly war armor mixed with street clothes, tired out with homework around him. "you are telling me, it will be our death if not a bane of our lives and other fanfiction writers" Kyle replied. "anyway, we be doing our best that we can brainstorm (no ben 10 puns indented)" _**"lets gets started!"**_ "wait!" Ben screamed "don't forget my theme song!" Kai then face palmed, _**"I forgot, cue**_ _**the theme!" Kai's**_ radio blared out the theme.

Theme of **Ben 10: Race Against Time**

"It started with an alien device did what it did  
And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid  
Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid  
He's Ben 10.

So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise,  
He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes  
He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong  
he's every shape and size  
He's Ben 10

Armed with powers, he's on the case  
Fighting off evil from Earth or space  
He'll never stop till he makes them pay  
Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day"

2x

 _ **"now action!"**_

 _ **Ben P.O.V.:**_

What the! When I thought this day can't get weirder. Lately sudden windstorm disappeared quickly as it came, now a boy around my age with a watch that looks like mine. He had a black sweat shirt with blue lines, blue and white camo t-shirt underneath, and black and blue camo army pants with black army hiking boots. He also has big backpack that is black and white with infinite symbol on it. Wait a watch like mine! "who are you!" I said. He said " my name is Kyle Bolts" then I thought heard a dark yet young voice. _**" and mine is Kairung Flame"**_ I look around before looking at the boy again then I saw something new for one moment his hair was fully brown, the next half of it paled until it is the color hue of bones plus turning wild, looking like a white-hot flame, his left eye turned blue to red before mine own green eyes. Left side of his lip curled up in most chaotic way possible. He (or should it be they?) look like guy crossed between someone that follows the rules and don't. I had to admit he look like he could win prank war without any trouble.

 _ **Kyle P.O.V**_

I noticed his reaction to my two-sided personality, his jaws dropped at sight of left of my face. I replied "Kai here is just a pal of mine but also a pain in mind." _**"I heard that, Kyle, I am not that annoying."**_ "you are too" **_"_** _ **am not"**_ " are too" **_"_** _ **am not"**_ " are too" both sides of me agued with a great drive. Each time one of us spoke, Mine or Kai's side of our face the other side to try face the other side. In mine mind we were head-butting each other. "the teachers would not want to hear your loud mouth." **_"oh please at least I am more talkative than you"_ **"what ever"

I ignore him for the moment and told ben about my mental 2-sided personality. Then ben remarked about his summer vacation was lest weird than this. last year how he got a device that change into aliens. Also ben told me, he defended it many times from many foes to wannabes villains to seriously dangerous overlords, one called Vilgax, a squid-faced villain that never learns to quit. Talk about over-achieving, he is close to being a superhero. But he could improve, like think plan at the right time, also make it fool-proof. After all, you don't show all of your cards to your opponent at the wrong time. I told him to think not far ahead just at the time. ben remarked "you are smart guy." I took that as comment. "Thanks" then I question, "do you have anyone with you." Ben replied, "well, I am with grandpa Max and dweeb queen Gwen." "sounds like you two get along like cat and dog." "you are telling me" voice of a girl, probably Gwen **(she has looks of the ben 10 ordinal series)**. "Are you his cousin, Gwen?" "yes I am." "and I'm their grandfather Max. and by the how did you got omnitrix?" an old man ask. "Omni-what?" I asked. Max explained "it is a device that allows you to transform into aliens." I stood up shocked for few moments then smiled. but then mine omnitrix then sprouted out metal tentacles that seem to hack into ben's omnitrix if trying to gain the DNA in it then the tentacles went back inside the omnitrix. Then it said **"Alien transfer compete. 100%"** Then Kyle had smile growing on his face, this going to fun! I thought as I went in the R.V.

The legend marches on!

At H.H.Q.

Kai and Kyle staring at a painting and brain-storming ideas for the next chapters. "well we are thinking for the next chapter of our legacy, so kick back and relax there also enjoy the show ride. Then something blew up in the lab. Kyle moaned in annoyance, "Clemont, when you build something, **make sure to check everything until it is top shape**!"


	4. Chapter 5 dreams trials of the heart 1

**Ch. 5 dream trials of the heart.**

 **At H.H.Q. garage**

 **Kyle and Kai were building a machine for their dragon-mobile. Kyle was under it, tinkering with it, and Kai was going though his infinite-void backpack, trying to find some important parts for the machine. _"now where is it, I had here somewhere in this backpack."_ Kai muttered. Parts were flying everywhere while he digging in it. _"Where is wrap-drive adjuster! wait there it is!"_ Kai grabbed a box with circuits all over it. He handed it to Kyle who put in the machine. "now we- oh we didn't see you guys here" Kyle spoke to two boys, Ash Ketchum and Sora who just walked in the garage, they were carrying out parts of the machine for Kyle. "well some are hard to find." Sora replied. "and by the way, how the date with Kairi last night, did she kiss you, Sora?" Kyle questioned with mirth. Sora then blushed full red and sputtered "b-b-b-be quiet" Kyle just smirked. They are building a trans-dimeson transport engine for dragon-mobile. Kai then looked at the readers and break the forth wall, saying _"We are getting ready for our show and it's future episodes. Anyways enjoy the show. Also_ _cue the theme_ _ **!"** _**

Theme of **Ben 10: Race Against Time**

"It started with an alien device did what it did  
And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid  
Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid  
He's Ben 10.

So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise,  
He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes  
He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong  
he's every shape and size  
He's Ben 10

Armed with powers, he's on the case  
Fighting off evil from Earth or space  
He'll never stop till he makes them pay  
Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day"

2x

 ** _Action!_**

Kyle is currently sleeping in Grandpa Max's Rustbucket. In his dreams he was standing on a tower with circuits and electricity flow in it's skin and in a close range he could see Kai on a tower of fire, molten rocks, and black foreign chaotic steel, with twisted spikes and horns on it, top to bottom. There was a bridge between the towers, it looked a threshold of the two towers. On the floor, it had pictures of knights and other warriors of long ago, battles displayed on them, other shows beasts and aliens of many shapes and sizes, each one is beautiful artwork. They were filled with colors, bright and dark colors.

Then they heard an old voice. " _This is the time of your trial of heart_ , _to you gain your power. Also, to prepare for your adventure, for it is a hard, dark, and filled with danger. You must use your wits and might. But you need a boost, thus this purpose of the trial of the heart."_ Then eight columns appeared, each one had a different element and its symbol on it. There were Fire: flame, Water: water drop, Air: wind in a circle, Earth: a rock, Magic: a star, Life: tree, and Undead: skull. then giant column appeared with the 8 columns they had light and darkness in a yin and yang symbol. _"These are the elements you must mater."_

 _ **"easy I will master fire first!"**_ after he spoke, kai tried to make fire ball only to make a small one. **_"mm I need to improve a bit."_** Kyle replied "yup maybe I will try magic." then he contraindicated and fired a purple bolt of unknown energy onto a target that appeared out of nowhere. "whoa!" Kyle shouted aloud and amazed. _"now time for thy mock battles with enemy, this one is a **D** **arkheart** , a heartless with a dark heart." _"a what!" Kyle yelps. Then a black huge humanoid shadow-like beast risen from the darkness of Kyle's dreams. It had purple eyes and where the heart was a purple heart lays on it and purple veins flowed from it. Kai said **_"well what are we waiting for, let's take it down!"_** "how, exactly, I mean it got have a weakness." Kyle questioned and Kairung answered **_"good point, is there a weapon for this thing?"_** _"use Keyblade to knock it down."_

A Keyblade appeared in Kyle and Kairung's hands. One had black lightning dragon blade and other was a white fire dragon blade, **_"Cool, let's slice and dice this Darkheart beast."_** The monster roared with a sound that from darkness it came from. Kai then roared like a berserker _ **, "Odin owns ye all"**_ then kai threw a spear of fire at the **D** **arkheart** next he is slashing the monster like there is no tomorrow also burning it thus adding insult to the injury. Kyle then join the fray, cutting like a master swordsman. The monster roar in pain under the assault from the two warriors. Kyle and Kairung duck, dodge, and weave from the monster attempts at knocking him out. Thank god for dodge ball practice Kyle thought. Kairung transformed into boxing gloves that looked like white dragons next he boxing the monster senseless, then Kairung said **_"time for grand finale! skadoosh."_ **then he fired a fireball punch at the beast thus defeating it. Then more of Darkhearts came at them thus ensures a lot of fighting. Darkhearts went flying in the air. When they were gone, Kairung then did victory dance. **_"oh yah ,who is best, the greatest duo, we are! me, Kai, and my partner Kyle, we rule, Darkheart drool!"_** Kyle just smiled and rolled his eyes then he lift up a scoreboard that shows this.

Kyle and Kairung | Darkheart

100 | 0

 _"not bad but more closer to the light you are, the bigger the shadow is and stronger it gets" The ancient voice relipiled. **"drat! Loki's cod fish."**_ Kairung cursed. Kyle just got ready. Then a golem-like **Darkheart** appeared, roared to the sky. _"also trials are spilt into 6_ **Darkheart** _beast: an shadow ghost leopard, dark mountain gorilla, giant war raven,_ _speed demon horse, dark moon wolf, and black nightmare dragon which is_ _the one in front of you. Each one has temple you can enter to fight them. The shadow golem here, is a nightmare Darkheart juggernaut in the real world. Then you find a weapon to aid you to fight the darkness, the Infinity Keyblade chain to power your Keyblade."_

 _ **"oh boy"**_ Kairung muttered. "well we will beat them all!" Kyle roared like his monstrous opponent, never showing fear. **"then accept this new power just in case of anyone** **who will try steal your Keyblade**."

Kyle's arms and Keyblade then glow with blue lighting over It, giving Kyle a bit of pain and a shock, for Kairung it was flames over his, it burned Kai a little, then after it dimmed, the Keyblade was chained to their new steel arm bands that have dragons on it, never will they leave their side. Kyle did give a powerful slashing blow to the golem juggernaut. **Darkheart** screamed in pain and reacted by trying to smash Kyle with it's fierce, strong, and deathly firsts. The keyword is trying, for Kyle dodged him, quick as lighting. Thus he give a close up stab to the beast's heart.

Then the golem gave a death-roar before disappearing into the shadows. **_"oh yah, we win again, first down lets move them chains. one down, five to go."_ **Kairung cheered. Kyle nodded. _"And oh before I forget, once you get the_ _Infinity Keyblade chain,_ _help a trio of_ _friends, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra,_ _fight a sick branch of darkness, keep them safe as possible, and be wary of your shadow."_

 _" **why... oh boy, Kyle what he means is look out for your**_ **Darkheart."** Kairung gulped. Kyle nodded now aware of the ahead ,reflecting on the vision, and said, "then we march on." Then Kyle awakens sun first light.

But without him knowing, his shadow then moved on it's(his?!) own will then it err... he smile like a devilish villain of greatest darkness ever known. There was a freezing chill on Kyle's shoulder and spine. Kyle's Darkheart awakens and he is ready to start a legacy of darkness and destruction.

 ** _Da da duuu! cue the gasp! Rökkr has shown his first appearance. He is Evil with a capital E!_**

 _ **Cut!**_

 _ **Kyle and Kairung are facing the audience along with a few friends, namely Ash, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Kairi was hugging Sora lovingly and Sora was blushing hard, with Kyle smiling ear to ear. Kairung answered the audience "we are updating story, brainstorming ideas, and making a good story. Sora spoke, "we are trying our best but Kyle and Kairung needed some research on kingdom hearts." Kairi nodded before kissing Sora on the lips who went red, kiss her back, and steam came out of his ears, inside singing in happiness. Kairung said, "any way enjoy the show. also Rökkr bio will be shown soon. we just set up blueprint for arcs for our story." Then he drank some coffee then he gave a wicked laugh, Kyle checked the drink before saying with a deadpan expression "dark roast, how evil. Any way enjoy the show and we will update soon hopefully not too late."**_


	5. Chapter 6

Ch.6...

cue **_G_** ** _onna Fly Now_** from **_R_** _ **ocky Balboa**_

At Kyle's house, 2/15 Kyle's Team Crusaders are watching a W.W.E. wrestling match. It was tonight's match with Kyle alter-ego, who looked like a knight in black armor with dragon mask, Shape-Shifter vs. AJ Styles. they going at it, grapping for a hold on a limb to pin him down. Shape-shifter then jump in the air bounced off a post then pulse-drive-pined AJ Styles to the ground. Shape-shifter kept him pined him for few minutes. The bell dinged. Shape-shifter then lifted his hand in victory over his opponent then shook his hand in good sportsmanship. Kyle's co. cheered for their friend's victory. Later that night there was a party with Kairung flying across the room on the light with great reckless. It was kyle's birthday party going on at his house and boy it was wild. Sora with his girl friend Kairi by his side, Kyle, Ben, and Ash are playing go fish. Kyle then spoke to the readers after finishing his pizza, "we getting ready to start next chapter. so hold on. And best part is.. **I am off my diet!"** This results in a lot of laughter **"** Also get ready for ..." "Wait Kaice's Cold front is coming up!" Ben interrupted when a TV talk show came on the TV.

Insert Chill Bill theme from **skylanders trap team** for T.v. show: **Cold Front**.

Kaice: "Welcome to the cold front with your chilling hosts Chill bill and the one, the only, elite of elitist, nobody of Kyle bolt, Kaice the chilling key-blade portal master of ice."

Chill bill: "we are bring news for fan fiction readers to enjoy and learn on video-games news. Which there is a lot. But sadly few for this report is for all ages so also this is for Haxorus knight progress in fan fiction business."

Kaice: "And by the way, have you heard about lyokomavrelanime kingdom hearts samurai power ranger theme song from dual keys?"

Chill bill: "I heard it was quite interesting to say, like Haxorus knight's superhero squad theme remix in first chapter."

Kaice: "Indeed, at least I was in the superhero squad theme song remix and last line of that song was a classic. Also I heard that we testing a skillet theme."

CRASH! thus Kaice looked off the camera.

Kaice: "Are you okay, Broccoli guy?"

Broccoli guy: "I am good, dude! it just we moving stuff around for our show, man. Jeez Graver cobber, have better hold okay?!"

Kaice: [look off screen then at the camera] "Any way we are interviewing some video games characters about video-games news and fiction. And oh by the way here comes Ventus one of our first kingdom hearts charter, our main hero, Kyle Bolts, will meet."

Ven: "Glad to be here Kaice, I am exited for this show, and by the way am I going in the story soon?"

Kaice: "When Darkheart hunt arc is over and when our main hero travels to Land of Departure and for me, we don't know yet. We are on our first beast in real world. Ch. 6 of Kyles ben-gining is called **The Beast from down-under."**

Ventus: "title is sounds great, do you think it needs some improvement."

Kaice: "maybe, any way let's test the new theme, at least it got some beast in it, enjoy."

 **Insert Monster from Skillet (told you!)**

 **"The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it**

 **(an dragon with a dark purple heart appears behind Kyle)**  
 **So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

 **(the dragon turns into darker version of Kyle plus a Darkheart: Rökkr)**

 **It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it**

 **(then Kyle and Darkheart started fighting with Keyblades drawn)**  
 **Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

 **(both sides took and gave blows.)**

 **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
 **I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **(Kyle then turns his Keyblade into dragon face boxing gloves then roar like a beast)**

 **I, I feel like a monster x 2**

 **(Kyle start punching Rökkr hard.)**

 **My secret side I keep hid under lock and keyI keep it caged but I can't control it**  
 **'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**

 **(Rökkr fought back matching Kyle's blows)**  
 **Why won't…**

 **My secret side I keep hid under lock and key,** **I keep it caged but I can't control it**

(Rökkr tried to make blind side move)  
 **Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**  
 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

 **(Kyle parried it with his fist weapon.)**

 **[I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
 **I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster] x 2**

 **(Kyle and Rökkr fighting with no mercy)**

 **It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**  
 **There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**  
 **No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**  
 **Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

 **(then they bring the final blow to each other)**

 **[I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
 **I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster] x2**

 **(flash then filled the screen)**

 **I, I feel like a monster x 3**

 **I FEEL LIKE A MONTSER!"**

 **An: "How do you like music? Give thumbs up if you do!"**

At the California airport Kyle, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max were at the entrance of the airport. Kyle was read a newspaper. **Phantom Big Panther Attacks** **Sheep Flock.** The newspaper said that a sheep from a lab for science had be attacked by what the witness saw to be a panther, they describes it as quick and ferocious for it took many sheep for lunch. And thing is that it never got caught, it attacked at night when the night is at it's darkest. Also the panther seems to vanish in thin air without an trace expect than the bloodied and devoured remains of the sheep it eaten... and an big loud burp. Apparently it lacked table manners. What the media attention was panthers never found at the scene of the crime was in Australia, they never found in there. Kyle then thought about Grandpa Max's call last night and wonder if the panther was a **D** **arkheart beast**.

Last night: at Rustbucket at night.

Kyle couldn't sleep last night due to an nightmarish vision and despite being tired from training from Tennyson. The dream was of a flock of sleep jump over fence post but they were fleeing the land with sacred expression. For big black and purple furred cat that had sharp purple claws that looked like it would cut anything, was chasing them with great speed. it gave a roar like it's one of it's own kin, the lion revealed its sharp bloodied black fangs. One of sheep couldn't kept up and tripped before giving its last scream of despair before the panther's gale-like roar of triumph and then ... CRUNCH! sound of bones being crushed into dust. then the scene changed into black.

Then a tough (hint: ghost of Sparta) voice called out "Master your inner beast to defeat the Ghost Panther of Shadow Realm. Then you will find next Temple of Heart, hero of ideals of true justice." Then the dream turned dark, later he heard a cry of baby and then wise voice spoke "Keyblade of light is born few years ago, don't miss him... nor his friends, protect them with your life. good luck, future Keyblade portal master" Then a mirror appeared Kyle quickly knew somehow by some sense it show your future, he looked into the mirror and saw a warrior with dark blue with lighting-blue lines on the armor with black-blue dragon wings on the back, it cracking with lightning along with a black dragon Keyblade handle with bolt for a blade. The warrior spoke, "Prepare for hunt for evils that must be hunted down or the whole muti-universe shall fall to chaos and darkness, twisted into their own wicked ideals. May God bless you on your hunt on evil. And remember this use your mind, heart, and soul to fullest potential you can achieve, keep your friends close, Warrior of the light."  
Kyle then awoken with an sight gasp and a headache. He decided to get some milk and a ice pack for his headache. Then Kyle had a thought, and hold out his hand and his Keyblade appeared in his hand, 'Cool' Kyle thought. He make it vanish in a sec.

Then he heard Grandpa Max's voice on the phone. "yes, I heard about some sheep attacked by some unknown predator in Australia. And by way who's farm was it?" the last sentence ended with worry. "well looks my nephew needs some help with a big cat problem." He signed. Kyle sneaked like a ninja behind then asked "what is wrong, Max." Surprising Max off guard. The results were grandpa max almost screamed like girl (which would made Kyle and Kai laugh) and hand over the heart. "woah! I need a better hearing, I didn't see you coming." Kyle then questioned "what is going on." Max answered "Something about a new species in Australia but the proof of its existence is it behind a sheep attack. but Plumbers believe it is a alien hybrid mixed with a earth cat." After hearing this Kyle asking "why is that?" "because of witness saw was the cat phased though an fence." Kyle then asked, "Are we going there?" Max answered "yes due to rumors of Doctor Amino being there, one of our oldest but 2nd rank foe, knowing him, he might behind it or going get the beast for his own twisted plans." Kyle then replied "Looks like we going to face mad scientist."

Present time

Kyle was reading a book about big cats also mentally talking with Kai about panther could be the ghost panther. **'And by the way, how are we summon the Keyblade anyways?'** 'I try to when we get there' Kyle then grabbed another book this one about mythology of Australia. It said a few things about beasts, snake-men, and other things but nothing about a ghost panther, especially a being with a purple heart on its chest. 'maybe we can talk to the locals about the beast.' **'I am on board with that and by the way can we do local dances?'** 'maybe something time.' then his mind went to versions from last night, and he knew he had a long road ahead.

few minutes later.

Kyle and Ben were playing sumoslamers videogame, Gwen reading a book, and Grandpa max beginning to taking a nap. Kyle despite being new to this game that Ben used to, was wining.

Ben: "no fair, you cheated."

Kai: _ **"Nope, admit Ben we won fair, square and you on the floor. Am I right Kyle?"**_

Kyle: "yep."

Ben just crossed his arms and grumbled and Gwen giggled, Max, Kai and Kyle just smirked a big smile. then Kyle started to go to dreamland.  
In Kyle's dream, he heard pounding of hammer against an metal object. Then he heard a voice, "time for the cooling." then he heard a hiss like some hot metal touched water. and just Kyle seen the blacksmith, he was big dark-skinned man with Keyblade that look more like a hammer, likely for making the very weapon he was holding, it looked like a staff but on the ends, it looked like it could be attach to other weapons. then he realized there was another weapons on the wall, each one was unique, special use for each and ever situation.

There one weapon that caught his attention, it was monster mother of all shredders claymore steel blades. It had a dragon face on it, the beast looked like it was breathing many elements of light, dark, fire, tech, magic, water, earth, air, life, and undead in form of beams of energy of those elements. Thus it is a colorful blade without a doubt. Then another voice spoke, "Is the Infinity Blade ready yet?" Blacksmith replied "It is ready Time lord, for your original self, the new dragon key-blade portal lord (yeast, I made too big title.) sir?" then man in blue and sliver armor appeared from the shadow and nodded. He said "for battle of dark and light is coming in and like waves of restless ocean thus he needs help on this journey, Roaratar even with the chained Keyblades he needs help a lot of it." Roaratar then asked "When it is delivered to him?" Time lord said "In due time, when the time is ripe." Roaratar groaned "You love saying that, do you?" This results in a smirk from the Time lord and a positive reply.  
The dreams ends and Kyle is back in land of awaking.

Kyle awoke to sound of a plane landing on solid ground. The sound of Ben waking up told Kyle that Ben was taking a nap on the plane ride. Grandpa Max was getting up and getting ready to move.

Kyle and the Tennyson got off the plane and on to the ground. Kyle looked around at the soundings then asked grandpa max, "where and are we going to some gear for trip." Max spoke, pointing to the a shop, "there." the shop in question had stirred a de a vu to Ben and Gwen. Also stirred for Kyle was a hutch there was a something than meets the eye. for the sigh, in a foreign language, it said plumbers. it looked normal place for a plumber shop. Then grandpa Max went in and the rest followed.

Just when they did, they saw car going on. Before any of Tennysons did anything, Kai then merely raised his hand, illusion of wall appeared out of nowhere and criminal in the car had to stop or crashed into the solid illusion. the illusion then faded, leaving the witness checking their eyes if they were seeing things, the criminal was so stunned that he was arrested without struggle, stammering frog marched into the car.

But the Tennysons stared at Kyle and asked, "how did you do that!?" Kyle then replied, "Kai does has ability of making illusion before your eyes, trust me, I know that because of past experiences." Ben then nodded then said, "cool." They went inside the shop. grandpa max then walk to the service counter. he talked to the service guy who then leads team to an secret room.

Max pulled a plunger than was a lever which opens to an secret H.Q. of the Plumbers. At the sight of the Plumbers base, Kyle (and Kairung) let out impressed whistle. "Not bad for base." Max just smiled and turn on a computer. he searched for some gear for the hunting trip.

Kai look at the weapons with interest. there were canons, gun, and firearms galore. He started to try to think of a grand scheme to catch the beast.  
In Kairung's mind. There was a court room with many imaginations illusion of Kairung making a plan for the panther.

An judge version of Kairung in high then slammed the hammer against his desk in order to silence the chaos of the court room ironically Kairung's always in chaos, but now this time is execution. Just Judge Jai now said _**"I cannot believe I am saying this but ORDER!"**_ He then smashed his hammer into the desk. _ **"SLAM!"**_ then impossible happened the place was quiet, but that because the inhabits are always unpredictable. Jai took advantage of this and spoke **"We have panther to hunt, and all we know it could a DARKHEART beast."** Instantly the court was muttering what to catch the panther.

 _ **"We could use big net to catch him."**_

 _ **"Na try a trap pit filled with sheep."**_

 _ **"How about a dart gun."**_

 _ **"what about catnip to lure him or milk?"**_

 _ **"well we got lot options to do but not enough sheep to use. We could make a pit arena to corral the beast and cut the beast."**_

 _ **"or track him to his lair to get him."**_

 _ **"it be a she or worse a mother with kits at her back"**_ the last comment made ever one of them shudder. In fact it made the whole room have an titan earthquake in Kairung's mind world. There nothing worse than angry mother especially ones with their babes behind them.

 _ **"we could scout the place to be sure." there was a lot of agreement.**_

 _ **"we need find it's tracks and now."  
**_ **T** hen Kyle mutter, "we need find to catch it that's for sure."

to be continue...  
At Kyle's house, Kyle back at the writing board, hard at work with the story and he spoke, "we are getting ready for the next chapter, but we need some help for it. any good suggestions soon please thanks!"


End file.
